pokemon_adventure_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Faye Chevalier
A reclusive pokemon trainer. Appearance Slender, dark-skinned, with long black hair. Is often well-dressed. Personality Faye is a very quiet, introverted person. She often has trouble connecting with people on any kind of emotional level despite her best efforts and therefore doesn't have many friends. Those she does have, however, she treasures dearly. Extremely caring and giving to those she knows well, but when dealing with a new face she tends to clam up, sending off the impression that she is cold and distant. Biography 'Pre-PAC' Faye grew up with her mother, who was a well-traveled pokemon trainer hailing from the Johto region. Her mother is a dragon tamer and so when she was young Faye was often in the company of such pokemon as Salemence and Tyrannitar. Her father is an alcoholic, however, and after storming out one night when Faye was very young he proceeded to harass them, causing them to move very frequently. After being attacked by him Faye was able to testify and get him put away, but the constant moving and the fear the incident left her with caused to her begin closing herself off from people. 'The Start of the Journey' After moving to Kalos Faye finally got her first pokemon at the age of seventeen: a Froakie. Jax, as she named him, quickly became a loyal companion as she set out into Kalos to take on the gym challenges. She didn't want fame or money, just the knowledge that she would have a strong team with her so that she would be able to handle anything thrown at her. During this period she met many of the PAC community, such as Ehlana, Ryn, Miles, and Poe among many others. However her isolationist habits kept her from forming many real friendships, although she grew close to Ryn for a short time. 'Post-Championship' After a certain incident involving Yveltal, Faye completed the gym circuit and took on the Elite Four and the Champion of Kalos. After emerging victorious she withdrew from the community, finding a nice house out on the coast that she fixed up with the help of her pokemon and lives in. These days she leaves only to visit her mother in Laverre or to, rarely, socialize. Lately she's rebooted her holocaster and has begun trying to reconnect with the PAC community. Pokemon Kalos Team Formerly Justin's Team In the PC ((under construction)) Relationships The Monster Crew *'Kylie' - A close friend of Faye’s, introduced her to the rest of the Monster Crew, as they called themselves. She was like an older sister to Faye and helped her come out of her shell after she left the PAC community. *'Justin' - Love Interest Another good friend. A very humorous man with a penchant for getting into trouble, he made Faye laugh on more than one occasion. Also was a shameless flirt. Despite that he and Faye were very close, to the point where he confessed feelings towards her (at a most inopportune time). After his death, his pokemon chose to accept Faye as their new trainer, giving her access to, so far, the only pokemon she didn't raise herself. *'Charlie' - Kylie’s boyfriend, Faye was not as close to him as she was to the others but there was a mutual respect there. *'Fiona' - A bookworm, she and Faye bonded over stories and writing. They would often be the ones sitting together talking while the rest of the Monster Crew went off and did other things. **Their deaths badly affected Faye, causing her to withdraw further from people than she had before. It’s only recently that she’s begun to try to heal and come out of hiding again. Achivements Kalos Completed gym circuit, caught Yveltal in a single quick ball on the first turn ((heeell yeeee. but not PAC-Canon)), defeated the Elite Four and the Champion. May choose to try the Unova, given that it is her home region. Trivia *Faye plays the guitar rather well. She also sings and dances; very musically inclined. *She hopes to one day become a pokemon professor.